


Уолден, сын МакНейра

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: У черноусого детины заткнут за пояс жуткого вида топор с широким сверкающим лезвием — он любовно поигрывал пальцами по отполированной рукояти.(ГП И УА, гл.16)
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 1





	Уолден, сын МакНейра

**5**

— Уолли, Уолли!

Пощёчина выходит хлёсткая. Отзвук удара звенит в ушах. Крик матери обрывается гулкой, звенящей тишиной. 

Уолли цепляется в мантию изо всех сил, стискивает кулачки и прячет заплаканное лицо в складки ткани. 

Ему пять.

Уолли зовёт маму, когда не может достать игрушку, когда падает или боится, что чудовище притаилось под кроватью.

Уолли комкает во взмокших ладошках подол маминой мантии и мучительно пытается придумать, кого же звать. Кого звать, если мама не справляется с чудовищем? Если чудовище — вот оно, прямо перед тобой, вовсе не под кроватью и даже не в шкафу.

— Мама!

Мама падает на пол. За окном день, ярко светит солнце, и лучики света из окон пляшут на её бледном лице, светят в закрытые глаза, подсвечивают багрово-алые капли на ковре… 

— Мама! Мама, мамочка, очнись!

Уолли рвётся к матери, цепляется за край мантии, за холодеющие, безучастные руки. Уолли кричит и никак не поймёт: отчего мама не отвечает ему? Отчего лежит и не хочет проснуться?

Чудовище рывком перехватывает его, оттаскивает от матери, швыряет так, что неподвижный силуэт, алые капли на ковре, гобелены на стенах, канделябры и потолок с красивой, уставленной множеством свечей люстрой — всё мешается перед глазами, всё смазывается в единое пятно, как при быстром-быстром полёте на метле. 

Стена обрывает полёт. Щека саднит, от плеча до бедра сводит и полыхает огнём. Крик распирает грудь и рвёт горло.

Снова тот же хлёсткий звон. Уолли хватается за щёку, беззвучно разевает рот и силится вдохнуть, но горло будто в удавке.

— Хватит орать, мелкий паршивец! Замолчи немедленно! 

У чудовища выпученные глаза, огромные лапищи, красно-розовая, как кусок сырого мяса, перекошенная морда и страшный, страшный, страшный оскал. 

— Я твой отец! Ты должен меня слушаться, чёртов выродок! Это всё твоя мать… 

Уолли зажмуривается и затыкает уши, но чудовище кричит всё громче и громче, трясёт его и снова швыряет о стену. 

— Не трожь… оставь его… 

Мама приподнялась наконец. Уолли со всех ног бежит к ней, цепляется за мягкую ткань, прячет в складках мантии лицо. Он захлёбывается, шумно, рвано дышит и икает от плача. Тёплая шершавая ладонь гладит его по лбу, по щеке, перебирает волосы.

— Оставь его… хватит… — мама говорит медленно, хрипло и тихо. 

Чудовище кричит громче и громче, а мама повторяет сдавленным шёпотом «оставь его». Её некому защитить, а крикливое чудовище совсем близко, его громадная уродливая тень уже падает на подол мантии. 

«Некому! Некому её защитить!» — бьётся в голове Уолли. 

Он встаёт, разворачивается лицом к чудовищу, пошатывается и всё же идёт вперёд. Шаг, другой, третий.

— Уходи!

— Ишь, выискался, сопляк. Ты тут не командуешь! Ты никто здесь, ясно?!

Уолли закусывает губу и изо всех сил бьёт лбом по брюху чудовища, молотит кулачками куда придётся. Доносится шёпот «не трожь» — и тут же мощным ударом его сбивает с ног, прямо на пол. Сверху кричит чудовище, приведённое в ярость. Но кричит на него, на Уолли! Не на маму!

Крик нарастает, но Уолли слышит его смазанно, как сквозь вату. Перед глазами темнеет. Куда бы он ни летел, чудовище больше не может его достать. 

**10**

— Уолден! Прошу тебя, Уолден…

Уолден сопит, закусывает губу, глядит исподлобья, из-за завесы косо остриженной чёлки.

— Я твой отец, ясно? Как скажу, так и будет. 

Уолден сопит, подаётся вперёд и чуть влево. Сам не заметив как, встаёт прямо перед креслом матери. Дрожащая ладонь трогает за плечо, сжимает сильнее. Отец у дверей, цепляется за косяк. Раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный, ворот мантии надорван. 

Уолден задирает голову и смотрит в глаза. В такие же, как у него самого, — серо-синие, как хмурое шотландское небо, глаза. Стискивает кулаки, скрипит зубами, но отец только хохочет. Громко, запрокинув голову так, что кадык рвано дёргается в прорехе ворота. 

— Пшёл тсюда, щ-щенок. И прит’щи отцу в-пвку. Ну, ж-живо! 

— Нет. 

— Ты что сказал?! — отец дёргается, словно тряпичная кукла на ниточках, бросается вперёд, цепляется за ковёр и чуть ли не падает, но, пошатнувшись, остаётся на ногах. Бьёт кулаком по столу. — Ты? Мне?! ПЕРЕЧИТЬ?! 

— Хватит с тебя. 

— Ишь выискался! — ещё один шаткий бросок грузным телом вперёд, и отец встаёт вплотную, хватает Уолдена за плечо. То ли хочет тряхнуть, то ли чтоб самому не грохнуться. — Бу’ешь д’лать, как я ск’зал, ясн?! 

— Нет. 

Отец хватает его за волосы, наматывает на кулак и тащит вперёд, к кухонному столу. Уолден скулит, брыкается, двумя руками цепляется за мощный кулак, но не может вырваться. 

— С-сопляк! В-выродок! Я один здесь главный. 

— Пусти!

— Э не, щ-щенок, ты мне попомнишь! Ты мне ох как попомнишь! 

Уолден изворачивается всем телом, лягается вслепую и тут же заходится криком от ответного удара. Отцу же пинки нипочём, только злится сильнее и твердит, как заведённый: «Ты мне попомнишь». 

А Уолден и так помнит. У Уолдена каждый шрам, каждый рубец на теле — память. Ничего он не забудет. И никогда. 

Его впечатывает щекой в столешницу. В самое лицо вместе с вонью перегара отец выдыхает своё «Попомнишь мне!» и тянет за волосы ещё сильнее, будто кожу с черепа хочет содрать. 

Глухой удар за затылком, возня, с перезвоном падают на пол ложки, разбивается тарелка. Кожа над самым лбом натягивается до боли и кругов перед глазами.

Короткий свист, холод. 

Хватка, тянувшая кожу с головы, разжимается. Уолден сползает на пол, пялится на широкое лезвие, наполовину въехавшее в столешницу. Рвано дышит, поднимает руку, касается лба — влага? Откуда там влага? Макушку непривычно холодит и щиплет, как стёсанную коленку. 

Отец хохочет, отступает и, выкрикивая на ходу про послушание и старые добрые времена, выходит из комнаты, сворачивает к погребу. 

Уолден дрожит, пялится на розоватые разводы на тесаке и рассеянно слизывает упавшие на губу солоноватые красные капли. 

**15**

Кулак с перстнем-печатью прилетает резко, точно в челюсть. Уолден трясёт головой, как шалая псина, сплёвывает кровь с парой зубов и вздёргивает голову ещё выше. Бычится.

— Я тебе заставлю уважать отца!

— Было б за что, пьяная скотина. 

Удар тростью сбивает с ног. Уолден трясёт головой, пялится в потолок — на люстру с множеством незажжённых свечей, на тёмные деревянные балки, опоясывающие молочно-белый прямоугольник. На желтоватые пятнышки над свечами верхнего яруса. Домовики часами оттирали их, тщетно. 

Отец заходится криком, пинает под бок и требует встать. А Уолден, как в беспамятстве, пялится на следы от огоньков свечей. Помнится, обожал их в детстве. Такие маленькие, слабые, дрожащие, а всё ж оставляли свой след. Брали своё. И против десятка домовиков с тряпками, и против матери с её манией порядка. И даже отец, сколько бы ни кричал, ни махал тростью и ни топал ногами в начищенных до блеска башмаках, — а ничего не мог сделать с маленькими жёлтыми кругляшками на потолке. 

Скрючившись от пинка ногой, Уолден шипит сквозь зубы, откатывается в сторону и встаёт на четвереньки. Отец медленно обходит его по кругу, выстукивая тростью по полу. Дышать выходит только через рот, урывками. Переносица привычно ноет.

— Ты мой наследник! Я не позволю жалкому сопляку позорить мой род.

— Даже если б захотел… — Уолден без сожалений сплёвывает на пол кровь, отирает лицо рукавом и, сцепив зубы, встаёт. — Тебя бы не переплюнул. 

— Выродок! Да как ты… 

И снова в ход идёт трость, но Уолден, увернувшись, пинает отца в ответ, бросает стул ему под ноги и бежит к распахнутому окну. Второй этаж, всего-то! 

— Давай-давай, трусливый щенок, беги. Пусть мамаша сменит тебе мокрые штанишки. 

Уолден замирает столбом, спиной к отцу. Поводит плечами, прикрывает глаза и опускает голову. 

На пол дробно падают багровые капли. 

— Снимай штаны, выродок неблагодарный. Давно пора дать тебе пару уроков хороших манер. 

Уолден молчит, тянет носом воздух, от чего в ноздрях только хлюпает и срывается на пол ещё пара багровых капель. Чертыхается и негнущимися пальцами нащупывает пряжку. 

Перед глазами, стоит хоть на секунду их прикрыть, — бледное, усталое лицо. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы шепчут беззвучно: «Уолли». 

**20**

— Шаг вперёд, поклон… что за безмозглое создание? Я разве не учил тебя правилам дуэли?!

Уолден стискивает палочку, дёргает уголком рта и следит исподлобья за метаниями отца. Тот расхаживает по гостиной, крутит палочку в жирных пальцах и вещает о традициях. Щёки уже раскраснелись, но речь и движения пока ровные. А впрочем, ночь ведь впереди, верно?

— Уолден, пожалуйста… 

Он оглядывается на старую, измождённую женщину. Бледную тень той гордой ведьмы, что смотрит с портретов и колдографий. 

— Мама. Иди наверх.

— С места не двигайся! — рявкает отец. 

Уолден в два шага добирается до отца, вдавливает кончик палочки ему под горло и шипит прямо в раскрасневшуюся, насмешливую морду:

— Ты и пальцем её не тронешь. Ясно?

— Ты ещё поуказывай мне! Круцио!

Уолден падает на пол, извивается у ног отца, заходится криком. Как сквозь вату, доносится надменный смех.

— Не вздумай обмочиться здесь, щ-щенок. 

Уолден роняет палочку, и она с глухим перестуком откатывается к стене, теряется под тяжёлыми гардинами. 

— Фините!

Отец опускает палочку. Уолден обмякает на полу, перекатывается на спину, щурится, но огоньки свечей на люстре расплываются, танцуют перед глазами. Доносится плеск, перезвон стекла, шаги и дробный стук трости об пол. 

«Трость… трость — это хорошо, — притуплённо, словно мимо сознания, проносятся мысли, — трость — это очень хорошо. Это не Круцио». 

— Подчинись или сдохни, сопляк! Ты будешь меня слушаться, я твой отец, чёрт побери! 

Уолден поднимается на нетвёрдых ногах, мотает головой и щурится, но комната упрямо продолжает расплываться и отплясывать кадриль. Невербальное заклятье хлыстом бьёт по ногам, и он бухается на колени. Прикрывает глаза.

— Можешь убить меня, но я не подчинюсь.

— Да ты! Да как ты! Круцио! Круцио!

Уолден заваливается набок, скулит сквозь зубы и царапает ногтями пол. Челюсти сводит. Отец орёт, тычет палочкой чуть ли не под рёбра и топает ногами. К той минуте, как проклятье спадает, Уолден способен только хватать воздух урывками и глядеть неотрывно на дубовую перекладину. 

— Ну, довольно с тебя? Есть ещё что сказать, а?!

Уолден тянет носом затхлый воздух, поворачивает голову к отцу и вместо лица видит перед собой только алеющее пятно с белёсой полоской ворота. В воздухе, как пылинки на солнце, кружат чёрные точечки. Несмотря на огонь в камине, в комнате становится вдруг ужасно, ужасно холодно. 

— Ты… — хрипло выдыхает Уолден, пытается усмехнуться, но только сплёвывает набежавшую кровь. — Ты мне не отец… Никогда им не был. 

Он знает. Вот просто знает, нутром чует, что это конец. Что следующей будет Авада.

Тишина звенит и наполняется множеством звуков, в которых, кажется, и заключается всё его прошлое. Свистит ветер за окнами, поскрипывают старые петли, огонь в камине щёлкает, обгладывает поленья. По старым трубам, спрятанным в стенах, бежит нагретая вода. Перешёптываются портреты в галереях. В соседней комнате шаркает старый домовик и елозит тряпкой по латунным ручкам — до блеска, чтоб скрипело. 

Голос, ещё звонкий, не надломленный усталостью, вечными страхами и побоями, разносится по всему дому: «Уолли! Уолли, солнышко, где же ты?»

На глаза набегает непрошенная влага. 

В опустевшей, звенящей тишине и впрямь звучит третье непростительное. 

Но голос… женский. 

**25**

Уолдену МакНейру двадцать пять лет. 

Его лицо страшнее, чем смертный грех. 

Он работает палачом в Министерстве магии.

Он служит Тёмному Лорду.

Он готов убить весь мир.

Потому что в жизни не слышал ничего прекраснее удара, с которым валится на пол мёртвое тело.


End file.
